Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Hawkpaw scrambles to the top of the gorge, slipping into the long grass. Several days have passed since the fire, and the gray apprentice reflects that he can barely feel the pain of his burn. Hawkpaw thinks that he should've been able to save his brother, and feels the guilt pulse through him. The tom knows he is expected to be happy, since Leafstar is making him a warrior today. Hawkpaw slides through the bushes, reaching the foot of the tree where Duskpaw is buried. The gray tom mews aloud that his brother shouldn't be in the dirt, but instead about to become a warrior with him, Cloudpaw, and Blossompaw. In the days since the fire, every cat had been telling Hawkpaw how brave he was for saving Pebblepaw, even though the apprentice doesn't want to hear it. Leafstar's voice sounds from the gorge, calling a Clan meeting. Hawkpaw bids a farewell to Duskpaw, and pads back into camp. :The gray apprentice clambers down the trail to see SkyClan assembled in front of the Rockpile. Leafstar starts the ceremony for the three littermates, asking if each young cat has learned the skills needed to be a warrior. Plumwillow, Ebonyclaw, and Bouncefire each answer that their apprentice is ready. Leafstar dips her head approvingly, and summons Cloudpaw closer to her. The white she-cat shakily steps forward, as she's still recovering from her burn injuries. Leafstar calls upon StarClan to look down on the apprentice, and commends her as a warrior. The SkyClan leader asks Cloudpaw if she'll uphold the warrior code, and defend the Clan at the cost of her life. She says yes, and so Leafstar names her Cloudmist. The cats in the clearing begin to cheer her new name, and the leader continues that she doesn't need to sit vigil tonight, due to her injuries. Next, Leafstar beckons Blossompaw forward, repeats the ceremony, and names her Blossomheart. Hawkpaw's emotions begin to swirl as he is called forward. Leafstar asks him to take the oath, and when he does, she names him Hawkwing. :The Clan again begins to call out the names of the new warriors, and Hawkwing looks around. He spots Sharpclaw staring coldly at him, and looks directly up at his father. Cherrytail pads over to her kits, congratulating them on their new status. Hawkwing hears someone call his name, and he turns to face Pebblepaw. The gray tom's heart hardens, and reflects that he'd barely talked to her since the fire. However, he notes that she has changed a lot in the past several days, and hasn't made a single snarky remark to him. Pebblepaw meows her thanks to Hawkwing for saving her, and says he's very brave and courageous. The warrior stares at her, spotting a poultice of honey and comfrey on her pelt. Anger bubbles inside of Hawkwing, and the tom blurts out that he wishes he'd saved Duskpaw first, and not her. Pebblepaw's eyes widen in dismay, and she turns around and quickly stalks away. Characters Major }} Minor *Sharpclaw *Blossomheart *Cloudmist *Bouncefire *Plumwillow *Ebonyclaw *Cherrytail *Pebblepaw }} Mentioned }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages